


Eat Crow

by throwthisaway



Series: Carrion [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bad Ending, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bondage, Breeding, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Forced Pregnancy, Hybrids, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Human Genitalia, Self-cest, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Violence, The title is a big hint, Transformation, Violent Thoughts, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwthisaway/pseuds/throwthisaway
Summary: After Goro's defeat aboard the Cruiser of Pride, Cognitive Akechi shares some quality moments with Crow. The eve of Shido's victory is right around the corner, and Akechi plans to make the most of what remaining time they have left together.This is the Bad End path of Brooding Anti-Hero.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Cognitive Akechi Goro
Series: Carrion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937719
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Eat Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is Ninchi's perspective during some of the time-skip alluded to at the end of the first story in this series; and Chapter 2 will be picking up as a direct continuation from where it left off.  
> Note: Chapter 2 is going to be much, much more graphic, so consider this a warning. It only gets worse from here, folks!

The rosy hues of the apocalyptic sunset were always beautiful, an eventide that stretched on and on, as the Cruiser of Pride sailed in place, anchored conceptually to the the National Diet Building. Still, even though there was no true motion involved, just the idea of locomotion, that as a ship it must sail forth, a captain to guide it forward, it was enough to give the impression of an epic voyage. Silhouettes vanishing beyond the horizon, accompanied by a sun that will never set. A real closing scene, cut to credits.

Though, from the perspective of a passenger aboard this ship, one could easily mistake that poetic phase of day for dawn instead. Namely, due to the increase of noisy bird-calls that had started to crop up lately. The raucous squawks were ruining the imagery, for fuck's sake! They weren't even roosters, so there was no logical reason for them to be so loud. If only those Crow-lings could take a guise on instead of flaunting their true Shadowed forms...

Cognitive Akechi was even starting to get complaints, now, from the other passengers. Though, the Captain had given this plan and its results his explicit approval. So, Akechi didn't necessarily need to care about any of that. Only the Captain's opinion is what mattered in the end. That was a tenet of his existence, ferried along from the firing of neurons that put him in Masayoshi Shido's brain to begin with, and just as surely making up for what passed as his soul in this realm of fantasy and consciousness.

Right! Yes! That was all very true, and Akechi couldn't be more assured of that fact. But... Even so... Even so, it felt better for the passengers to praise him, instead of complain to him. That was not the role he was meant to assume. As a perfect tool, he should always be above reproach, unless he was tasked with acting contrary to that function.

Then he could perfectly be an imperfect tool, too. 

Akechi did not see hypocrisy in that line of thinking. Not a single bit. 

Yet, despite that, though he didn't feel anything remotely resembling internal conflict, there was... Shall we say... A bifurcation in his directives. He didn't need to act on these complaints, and was not required to, but it was surely something within his power to influence. If the passengers were contented once more, then the Captain would have one less thing to busy himself with. Yes! That was true. Akechi was smart, he was capable of going on the offence, if it were for the Captain's sake. Be pro-active about things. After all, his original self — formerly original self, he internally corrected his thoughts — demonstrated that when he sought the Captain's real world self out to begin with. 

His mind made up, Akechi decides a visit is in order, with the latest, very special, guest of honour aboard. 

_Crow_. 

* * *

Akechi made his way unhurriedly to where Crow was sequestered, tucked away in the bowels of the ship. A few feathery Shadows, masked and armoured harpy men that floated off the ground, brushed up against him as he walked. They grew up so fast!, and so numerously, too, that it was difficult to avoid them after a solid few weeks of pumping them out of Crow. He didn't mind their presence very much though. A nod of acknowledgement, if he deigned to give it, was all the greeting that needed to pass between them. They'd shut their faces when he was so near. They had their job to do, and he had his.  
  
He continued onward, on the path he had become well-acquainted with over the last couple of weeks, from the first time he'd needed to retrieve his counterpart's body (when he could still refer to him as Goro, instead of Crow), from the several trips he'd made since to check on his development. Lording over his defeat. And... The more frequent visitations he'd made since, solely for breeding. 

He was, of course, disgusted beyond belief that his other self had thought he had the capability of betraying the Captain. That he'd thought, even for a moment, of deflecting to the other side. Abhorrent! Unforgivable!

Fortunately, he did not need to dispense forgiveness, only punishment. God was on the Captain and Shido's side, and fittingly, just desserts had been forthcoming. The teen known as Goro Akechi was obliterated, turned into an unrecognisable being of shadow and thought merged with his corporeal form. His actions in the real world, and his predation of Shadows and cognitions, writ his identity into the unconscious psyche from the notoriety he accumulated. Preserved him after the death of his mortal body. Kuroi Kamen -> Crow. Simple as.

But look where that got him. Now, Crow would live out the rest of his life on this ship. Akechi was distantly jealous that Crow had so easily been given a second chance to be of service to the Captain, that Crow'd get to keep a spot on this ship that he'd been so covetous of himself, though he knew it was ridiculous to feel that way. That other Goro didn't deserve any recognition from Akechi. That other Goro deserved far less than what he ended up with...! 

That other _Goro_ was, for all intents and purposes, dead.

And well... Crow... He couldn't envy that thing. Not really. Perhaps be obliquely flattered that his father, that the Captain!, thought of the pair of them as being so marked by his virility that they, in turn, had inherited his own propensity to breed easily. He supposes he wouldn't have had the chance to discover that about himself if not for Crow's arrival. As a homosexual, or as a perceived one, anyway, that was a trait unlikely to have came up or been acted upon even in this landscape of fantasy.

Plus, the Captain gave him and only him the right to claim Crow, which had to have been a privilege. An exclusivity that Akechi earned the right to.

Plus, the whole reason why he was going down there now was his and Crow's offspring. The other passengers faulted them, but as he'd mused earlier, neither he or the Captain did. They were pragmatic measures to have in place. They may have required his personal attention, so that they'd be brought into existence, but a clutch of up to a dozen Shadows at a time certainly made it a worthwhile use of his time. It was a matter of understanding action economy, of quantity over quality. Even the Phantom Thieves understood the concept of strength in numbers, which he attributed to why his other self had been so ruined by the time he arrived to the scene of their fight. If he'd only arrived earlier! They two could have paired up, killed two birds with one stone and, and then he could have turned to Goro while he was still revelling in his victory over the Thieves, and...

He paused his thinking, his hand had already gone to palm his pistol from where it was normally kept in his jacket. Unusual. He must have been feeling angry. His face was probably betraying him too, in a scowl. He takes a moment to collect himself.

Well, he muses as he traverses the last stairs down to the room where Crow was kept, there's an outlet for those... Feelings... Waiting just ahead for him.

* * *

There's a room inside the ship where the light is dimmer than any other place. A room where the only decoration was a metal cage, about the size of a walk-in closet and then some, and a platform about waist high. On top of the platform, a medium-sized box of steel had been formed thanks to the mutable Palace, entirely enclosed on all sides by metal. It was this space that Akechi approached, opening the cage door with a lazy hand. He didn't bother locking the cage, anymore, even when Crow wasn't put inside his brooder box. There was no point to the action. Even if Crow was capable of getting out of his bonds, Akechi doubted the thought would even occur to him to try to escape. But, the cage remained. It added a certain, je ne sais pas, that made Akechi already half-hard just by walking in.

"Crow-kun," he called out in a lilt, a gloved hand's knuckles to wrap gently on the top of the steel box. There was, predictably, no outward response that he could perceive. The box was sound-proof, and light could not permeate it. Any stimuli to the senses took away valuable cognition that Crow could be spending on his eggs, so it was a matter of practicality to reduce it as much as possible outside of their mating sessions. When Crow was inside it, he was isolated completely, locked in with this thoughts, unable to even move or stretch himself at all. Without his twice, or thrice-daily breedings and birthings, he would have nothing to break up the monotony of his bondage with. Alone with his thoughts and monstrous body, and his silent, unhatched, brood.

It's a wondrous thing that Shadows were made of sterner stuff than carbon bags of atoms and bio-electricity! Or, whatever one would describe Crow's hybridised bastard self as. His eyes never turned, not even after all this time, but he was capable of mothering true Shadow life, so, he was an anomaly. The point was, Akechi was quite pleased that he could leave Crow like that for as long as he wanted and not worry about necrotising tissue, or needing to give Crow more than the bare minimum of care to maintain his physicality. His chief concern, after all, was (who!) came out of Crow. Not Crow himself. _Crow_ could be dead for all he cared, except, the Captain hadn't deemed it time. Yet. But, for the time being, Crow was his bird-in-the-box. To take care of as he saw fit.

The box was also effective in making sure Crow's mentality stayed precised where Akechi and the Captain wanted it. Which was to say, shattered into millions of pieces, obedient and docile even as he cried. His tears would never move their hearts to pity, but Gods, were they effective to pop a boner to...

He'd had the idea before that the back of the box could be reformed, so that only Crow's backside and hole would be sticking out of the box. That he could just leave him like that, indefinitely, permanently. Put on display for anyone who wandered by to mount up and have a go at him. But unfortunately, he just couldn't get the thought form to stick outside of a single unfruitful session. It seemed conception was easier when both of them could see and feel each other. It was also possible that their innate narcissism got in the way of wanting any visual impediments, too. Or, the Captain just wanted to really watch the show, if he spread his senses through Akechi or the Palace itself. He didn't discount that idea, either.

It did not matter either way to Akechi however. He wanted to be efficient, and effective, in that order. His preferences would always be for the Captain's best interests to come first. Anything else, even his own pleasure, was an afterthought at best. So, the box went down when it was breeding time.

Akechi's hand continues to tap on the box as he slides it downwards to undo a latch at the bottom, where there was a drawer that could be slid out with an aperture that connected it to the main body of the box. He pulled, and the drawer's contents revealed themselves, some half-dozen round and mottled eggs, each about the size of a small grapefruit. Some still gave off a wisp of steam as they were exposed to air, the slick coating them rapidly cooling. Freshly laid, then.

He gave one a small pat of approval, one whose shell was striated in black and white strips. The Shadows born from the eggs with that pattern tended to be the strongest, inheriting powerful spells, though they were also the ones that were the squalling fanatics. Magpie-men. There were other deviations in the eggs and their subsequent Shadows as well. Whites led to Albino Crow which had sweeter temperaments, Bless and Almighty skills. The majority, however, were just black eggs, with pitch black feathered spawn. In the beginning, there'd been about an equal distribution of the varieties, though these days it was only one, at best, per clutch that was distinctive.

It gave Akechi a warm, fuzzy, feeling inside to know that Crow's soul was being dissolved and processed so thoroughly. That he was giving away whatever remnants of his self had allowed him to summon his Persona to their children! Or, sure, he was being forced to give it away. Akechi wasn't picky with the particulars. He was still... _Happy_... That Goro was so thoroughly destroyed. That there would be a time fast approaching where Crow'd have nothing left of his former self to give away. 

Closing the drawer, after making a mental note to himself that they'd need be removed soon to hatch, Akechi presses at a hinge on the brooder box to get the sides to slide open. Unboxing Crow like a present. 

This was one of the fun parts. In Akechi's opinion. And this time was no different. As the metal slid away, revealing Crow's folded body, his body curled in so that he'd always be presenting himself, and locked into position with metal bondage, he'd always start to thrash from the sudden assault of light and air. Granted, this was all relatively new. Perhaps the novelty would wear off eventually. 

But for now, Akechi enjoyed the show of watching Crow fight his bondage, the metal on his neck, elbows, and legs. The way he would try (and fail!) to flap and flutter his black wings, the way his grey curved feet would fidget and talons try to grasp, the way he blinked and teared up, dark wine eyes roving and settling on Akechi, and the way he made tiny ah —ah — gasps. Shallow ones, but every noise he made shuddered in a wave from his chest to moderately distended stomach, sandwiched between the rest of his body. Oh, and it was a little cute how Crow's tail feathers knew instinctively to raise for him, and display his hole, even while the rest of his body was being wracked by sensory overload.

Crow'd been broken so well that his body knows his true purpose, the only reason why he was kept alive, had not a whit to do with his own comfort. Even as Crow was hyperventilating, his body traumatised, he was ready for duty! Akechi could certainly appreciate that.

He hummed, a little noise from behind to let Crow know he was here, hardly necessary to do as he was the only one to visit him. He then reached out to seek a feather between his fingers, one from Crow's sensitive inner thigh. A nicely sized one, not too small, not so insignificant that he could pluck it without resistance. He brushed the soft vanes and the shaft of it as he bent the feather in an arc, teasing Crow, will he? Won't he? But, he ended his game quickly. He pinched it between his fingers and pulled. Ah, a good pull. The feather slid out immediately, a dark bead of blood welling at the base of the quill. Crow gave a small yelp. Tried to draw his thighs together. The stimulation raw and stinging after being locked in the box, deprived of his senses, for hours.  
  
There was absolutely nothing more he could do however, if Akechi wanted to pull out more. If Akechi wanted to do anything to him. Though he still panted brokenly, his back flexing as he struggled to draw in breath. But beyond that, no reaction. No curses, no begging, no threats. The time for all of that had passed. Crow was pliant, now, had been since his first failed egg, and Akechi could do as he wished without repercussion. 

True to form, though, Akechi wasn't going to waste his time. He brought the quill to his lips and lapped at the root, suckling at the blood, before letting the black feather flutter to the ground. The hint of blood always did it for him, coppery rich and heady, as the Captain thought of him as something of a sadist. He was quite gleeful to be living up to that imprinted stereotype, and it made doing this job so enjoyable too.

It was a matters of seconds to disrobe, gloves and uniform shifting away as he bared himself and lined up behind the other's body. Full mast. Fortunately, though the transformation of Crow's body took over the waist, he still had the basic shapes of a humanly formed ass. A bit on the flatter side, granted, as his tissues had been thinned out there. Even less fat left to speak of, though the fluffy down gave the illusion of shapely curvature. His gaze went lower, looking at Crow's raised tail feathers, and the manner in which it connected to the rest of his skin, the down finer and softer around his hole. Lifting his tail like that distended his dusky-coloured cloaca, giving it more of an oval, seamed shape than a perfectly even pucker. 

Akechi took a moment to admire that Crow's opening was already glossy, agape the barest bit, begging to be filled up and split apart. And, so he obeyed. With a single thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside his counterpart. Shuddering with just how good it felt, how wanton and clinging the slickness of the hole was around him. The muscles milking around his cock, like it was trying to force him out, like he triggered the birthing contractions. It was unbearably warm, especially the further he drove in, where the merging of avian and human physiology was more muddled. It felt hotter, maybe more real, as this was where true flesh and blood had once been, without substitution. 

It felt good. It felt damn good. But it could feel better. If he'd arrived a bit earlier, they would have fucked while Crow's canal was still full of eggs, and he'd have been even tighter. At this time, Crow'd already borne his 'morning' batch of eggs, morning being a loose term in a realm of perpetual twilight, and thus he was looser than usual. But that was something Akechi could (and would) remedy easily enough.

He'd experimented with it before. The best ways to chase his pleasure. Like getting both of his fists around Crow's neck as he strangled him, or putting a hand over his mouth and pinching his nose shut. How he'd then try to hiss and writhe like an animal, not even begging or negotiating like a Shadow was capable of! Like any human could do, too! It was thrilling to see him so debased. Putting Crow's life in his hands while they bred was the cherry on top of the experience. Plus, it made him tighten up. And now, as he rutted hard into Crow, he thought about what he could do. 

Yank out his feathers? Done it... Gun to the head as he ordered Crow to be less loose, or else? Unfortunately, from Crow's perspective that would be a reward, if he actually carried through with that threat. Definitely not an option. The one time he'd tried to torture and play with Crow's nipples, he'd actually gotten him off, and he wasn't intending to let him have any pleasure this time. His thoughts went back down to how marvellous it was to choke Crow. There was something so powerfully addictive about it (and wasn't there a Western sexual euphemism about 'choking the chicken'? Maybe that had something to do with it), so carnal, that he just kept circling back to the idea.

While deliberating, one hand loosely curled around the back of Crow's neck, and the other extended to give a weighty slap to the back of his head. More of a placeholder action than the main event, but all the same, satisfying. Crow's head jerked in place, unable to really rebound due to the metallic posture collar he was fixed with, and he keened and spasmed. 

Crow's honey brown locks fluttered as his head dropped back into place, though for some reason it irritated Akechi. Their faces, and hair, were still a point of commonality between them. The hand that he left around Crow's throat clenched, his palm pressing against the collar hard enough that the metal edge left an angry scarlet line on his skin, and his other hand dropped down into the mess of his hair. Burying his fingers between the fine strands, winding the locks between fingers and scalp. Making sure his grip was firm and secure. Then... He pulled. 

He gave a brutal yank to the hand fisted in his hair, Crow's head having no choice but to be pulled backward, though his neck wasn't able to bend any farther. His uneven breathing cut off into the start of a startled screech, overtaken by urgent gurgles. Between the pressure and the collar, his airflow was suddenly restricted, and his body seized in place. Despite that, Akechi pulled even harder, his hips snapping in faster, deeper. Crow's body was trembling all over and inside as well, the convulsions carrying over right to his dick as he rode out Crow's body's desperate attempts for breath. His wings were trying to spread again, the pinion feathers fanning, puffing out as they fought for space, but he couldn't even raise them to his sides. All he succeeded in doing was making the quills dig into his ribs, his hips. The slight swell of his belly, where a new batch of formative eggs were tucked away, hidden even deeper inside of him, pressed and trapped between his folded body. The already cramped space even tighter now. Crow being squeezed to pieces, from within and without. 

The collar unfortunately covered Crow's adam's apple, but Akechi could practically imagine it bobbing beneath his fingers. How it would feel to just grab that node and press for all he was worth! Or, sink his teeth in. Bite it out of his neck entirely, and swallow it down. Like a forbidden fruit! His fingers gripped all the more cruelly, unrelenting pressure. Wait for it, wait for it. He couldn't, wouldn't, dare yet follow through on his fantasy of killing Crow. Not yet, no no, not while he still had use —

But he wanted to. He really, really, wanted to.

Crow's struggling was growing more laborious, his body tremored all the more uncontrollably, which felt like divinity to Akechi. Not just the high of his body sucking him in. But the thrill of power that came from controlling this thing, putting it in its place, being the real successor! Him! Crow's life was at his mercy! Ah, just a bit —

Crow was gasping, but not fighting it any more; his limbs drooping, extremities numbing, the blood pooling to his face, an unsightly shade, and Akechi felt the exact moment his eyes rolled up in his head. When his lungs gave their last attempt to draw in air, shrivelling in his chest as they could not do so. The way his body ceded to unconsciousness. He felt it right down to his core, molten heat building into a crescendo, and then he was pulling at Crow's throat, hair, and bindings so hard that the entire brooder box and its platform threatened to overturn on to him. Making sure he buried himself as deep as possible in him. 

Riding out that last fit of the other's contractions, savouring that they receded into fitful, irregular clenching, before settling. Ceasing entirely. It was that last delicate spasm that made him moan aloud, his seed pulsing out of him in thick ropy strands of white. Sac drawing up, feathers ticklish against his churning balls. Filling Crow! 

That he could pretend he really fucked _Goro_ to death—! 

Akechi was in bliss. 

... Regretfully, it was just a fantasy... He released his grip on Crow's neck and head. His neck could have just, snapped, dropping so suddenly from how it had been wrenched up, except that the collar kept his bones secure. Instead his head merely lolled forward in the collar, drool and tears immediately leaking from his face. Puddling and dripping down his neck in spumy, clear trails. Even though Akechi was spent, his cock twitched at that, for it resembled the way bodies voided themselves as they died. Ah well. There was always — the future to look forward to.

He ground his softening cock into Crow a last time, diligent in making sure his come was coating his insides as thoroughly as possible, and pulled out. Crow's greedy hole immediately clamped down at its absence, that lewd part of him faster to respond than anything else except his lungs. It was an endearing reflex, though, as it helped ensure his sperm would stay inside, where it belonged. Akechi couldn't be proud of a thing like Crow, but he did approve of that.

Another batch of eggs fertilised. 

And! A job! Well! Done! Akechi was grinning to himself with his eyes shut, patting his hands together, rubbing the last drips of come off his length on to Crow's feathered ass. Some of the dark feathers there were already stiff and white rimed, a coating of old semen that he deemed worthy to keep crusted on his feathers. Dried evidence of their previous liaisons. It made for a pretty contrast.

Though... Hmm... Didn't he come here for...? Well. No matter. As needs must, there was a biological imperative to fulfil. He'd been a bit sidetracked after seeing he could knock Crow up again, but he wasn't dumb. He didn't just forget what he was doing.

But, now that he's riding a high, his thoughts pure and crystalline in clarity, what exactly did he hope to get out of a conversation with... Him...? Again? It's not as if Crow even had the chance to speak with any of their progeny, and speech seemed to have deserted him outside of monosyllabic screaming. Cawing and wailing. 

Akechi stepped back into his uniform, carefully tucks himself back in, makes sure the pleats of his dressings are still neat. He leaned against the box as he considers. He didn't have to close it back up, just yet. He really, truly, wanted to see that utterly vacant and glazed expression Crow's eyes always had as he came back from unconsciousness. The pupil would be blown so wide they almost matched his own dark eyes. Akechi should mind that similarity, but he didn't. It was something about the way Crow's eyes and the pupil would re-adjust from its dilation, going back to red, as he realises he wasn't granted a release from his torment. 

As if his body still had a last hope, one that even his mind had given up on the possibility of, that he could continually deny. All he had to was restrain himself and watch the show, without fail, he'd get to see that glorious reaction whenever Crow recovered from being knocked out. It was so erotic...! Akechi's cognitive excuse for a heart skipped a beat. 

Thus, Akechi lingered, walking around to the front of the box and kneeling to be face-level with Crow. One gloved hand idly going to tease the feathers at the nearest end of his bent thigh, that area before it ebbed, to crow's flesh. His touch was too rough to be pleasurable petting — but that wasn't the point. It was another point of contact, getting to see his feathers bristle, ruffling, as Crow awakened, his body gargled and choked on air, life pumping back into his body as his functions gradually returned. He'd been kept under longer than usual that time, which Akechi makes a note of. It wouldn't do if he misjudged Crow's tolerance, let him slip away that easily. Not when there was still plans for him!

But Crow twitches and his eyes stare into Akechi's own, replicant meeting the original, their eyes very nearly identically twins for that precious second. Just as Akechi wanted it. Before Crow drooped in place, his eyes closing once again as his torso and chest vibrated, shuddering. Akechi got what he wanted. That irreplaceable reaction! But, he was still reluctant to leave just yet.

Absentmindedly, he plucked another one of Crow's thigh feathers, netting him a soft sigh of pain. He twirled it in between his fingers as he thought, before letting it go.

"You know, Crow-kun, it's because of you that I have some useless trivia in here." He raised a finger to his head, driving the pad of it against his temple in a screwing motion. "You had it, too, before. Purposeless knowledge..." The cognition says slowly, measured, through Crow didn't respond. Not even a flicker of the eyelashes.

"For example, Goro's Persona, Loki, had a stint as a broodmare. A god of chaos, sentenced to be transformed and bred by a stallion. Taken again, and again, until he bore a foal that was then gifted to his kin. I suppose it's a little bit of an unflattering comparison for myself. But you get the gist of it, I'm sure." Akechi chuckled, the tinny, fake one that the Captain associated with him. "Yes, that's correct, Crow-kun. Even your soul knew what it was destined for! Right off the bat! Though, was it really two years to get to the point where that foresight would have came in handy? Three? Hmm."

Crow still hadn't responded, and Akechi stops stroking his thigh feathers to grasp his face. Thumb digging in and dragging his lid to the socket, so that Crow was forced to look at him. His red eyes, shiny with tears, the whites of them more of a delectable pink from haemorrhaging, stared dully back. 

"I think that's what they call 'dramatic irony,' isn't it? The gap in awareness between the character, and the rest of the universe who are let in on the joke. You know, you could stand to act a little more grateful, in my opinion. Isn't that the utmost testament of proof that God himself intended for you to end up right here? Fated to be with me, serving the Captain fore —" Akechi's dark eyes twitched. " — for as long as he can make use of us." He would only be so lucky if that would be _forever_! But no, he'd accepted his purpose, and subsequent impermanence, as a tool long ago. It was only natural for tools to be replaced. 

Feeling an unnameable twist in his chest, Akechi let go of Crow's features, but his eyes didn't close fully. Crow just continued to stare half-lidded forward at his duplicate, unfocused and glassy from crying. Nose dripping with transparent mucus. Crow's lips were parted, and slack, enough for a gleaming strand of drool to stretch itself down and out, dangling but not breaking. Brown hair lank and sweat-matted, feathers oily, and skin dewdropped with perspiration. Cloaca leaking with a mix of their combined spend, the rim sopping and slick. Every one of his holes just made to be sloppy, wet... A prime display of meat, dripping and basted in his own juices...

Akechi's lip curled, and his tongue was worrying at the inside of his mouth. Licking at his smooth canines as he suddenly felt a rush of some implacable hunger.   
  
"..."

"... Well... That will be all. Until next time, Crow-kun. Goodbye!" His voice hit a high note, the cheery chirp that Goro would use to sign off on his interviews with, and turned heel. Not even bothering to box him up again.

He didn't know what the feeling was inside of him, other than the imperative he leave, _now_. If he was left alone even a minute longer with that broken, delicious, defeated body...! He didn't know what would happen. He was getting salacious over, over —

... Ohhh... The Captain must be... This must be a reflection of his desires, right...?

Akechi carried that thought on, wiping at the corner of his lips onto the back of his glove, as he begun the ascent up the stairs. He may have not solved what he came down to do, but there was time, surely. The Phantom Thieves had been notably absent, as far as he was aware, though it was naturally better to be safe than sorry. And It was past mid-December, which meant they were on the cusp of a big event for the Captain. Or perhaps it was more apt to say, _the_ big event?  
  
Yes, it must be something like that... 

**Author's Note:**

> So! I was quite surprised by the reception to my first story! And, well, I ended up getting absorbed in a smutty whirlwind of productivity. But, as I've mentioned before, I'm usually not so interested in the aftermath of mindbreak. I ended up switching perspectives, but I don't know I feel about it... Let me know what you think in the comments, if you're so inclined.
> 
> Anyway! This exists thanks to [choke's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choke/pseuds/choke) comment of wanting to see bird!Goro get fertilised.  
> I highly recommend reading their P5 story featuring Goro! If you're a fan of abuse!


End file.
